


Something About Being Here With You

by luxover



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxover/pseuds/luxover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Wristcutters: A Love Story AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Being Here With You

They take the bikes out just as the sun is rising and ride as far away from the city as they can.

"I can't believe you finally fixed them," Harry says, and Louis looks at him, at how his hair falls in his eyes and the way his back looks through his thin t-shirt, and he almost can't breathe.

"Well, you wanted me to," Louis says, and that's true; that's the whole point. Harry said that he missed bike riding, missed being in control of something and feeling the wind against his face, and that if he could, he'd head out past the edges of the city and make for the hills, where there are no people and no signs, no rules, nothing but himself and Louis if he came, and so Louis found them two broken bikes, took the rust off the chains and fixed the gears and made them useable again.

"Yeah," Harry says, and he looks at Louis like maybe he'd be smiling, if anyone could smile in this place. That's something that Louis thinks about all the time; what Harry's smile looked like, back when he was still alive.

They ride for a while longer, until the sun is directly above their heads and they're in the middle of nowhere. When they pull over to the side of the dirt road, Harry's sweating, same as Louis, and Louis reaches out to brush his hair back with one hand, leans in to kiss him on the mouth.

"You know that girl we saw?" Harry asks. "The one looking for the People in Charge?"

"Yeah," Louis says. He lets Harry grab his hand and draw shapes on his open palm with the tip of his pinky.

"D'you think she'll find them?" Harry asks, and there's something in the fact that Harry's not looking at him that Louis hates.

"I dunno," Louis says. He's never heard of anyone being sent back before, or of anyone even finding the PIC; Louis doesn't even think that they exist, but he doesn't say that because he thinks that Harry likes believing that they do, that there's some sort of order to this mess they're stuck in.

"Me neither," Harry says, and then he takes a balled-up tie out from his pocket and ties it around his forehead to hold his hair back.

"You look like the world's worst ninja right now," Louis says.

"Good. That's the look I was going for," Harry tells him, and then he stands up, picks his bike up off the ground. Louis does the same, because he assumes that means they're heading out again, but then Harry just stands there, one elbow resting on his bike's crooked handlebars, and he says, "If you found out that they could send people back, what would you do?"

"I don't know," Louis says. "I didn't get here by accident like she did."

Harry shoots him a look, his mouth downturned, and he says, "Don't,"

It's one of the things that Louis likes about Harry, one of the million things, how he doesn't like to talk about what brought them there, even though it's not like the both of them don't already know. Not a lot of people stay like that when they get here, not once they realize there's no going back.

"Sorry," Louis says, and then he walks over to Harry's bike, holds the front wheel in between his knees as he tugs on the handlebars to straighten them out. "They were crooked," he says.

Harry doesn't say anything back, which isn't unusual for him, but he looks at Louis like suddenly he's figured everything out, and that's new; Louis doesn't even know what was there to figure out in the first place.

"I mean it," Harry says. "If the People in Charge said they could send you back, what would you do?"

Louis doesn't answer right away. Instead, he thinks of his parents and his sisters and his old life, and then he thinks of Harry and the way his skin looks against Louis's sheets and how his voice sounds when Louis's hands are on him, and how he gives and gives and gives, and only takes whatever Louis has to offer without ever asking for anything more.

"I wouldn't go," Louis tells him.

"I'd make you," Harry says.

Louis’s heart hammers inside his chest, and he tries to ignore it.


End file.
